


Hoping it Comes True

by Tualha



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Humpty Dumpty (Nursery Rhyme), Through the Looking Glass - Lewis Carroll
Genre: American Politics, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tualha/pseuds/Tualha





	Hoping it Comes True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zlabya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/gifts).

Trumpty Dumpty bet on a wall  
Trumpty Dumpty lost in the fall  
All of his bluster and all of his sneers  
Didn’t fool anyone after four years.

Trumpty Dumpty soon will be flushed  
Racists, right-wingers, supremacists crushed  
Hope the new President knows not to make  
Gerald Ford’s “pardon and move on” mistake.


End file.
